Misfit
by Ilikepickles
Summary: Cutman is often labeled as a weird looking robot with an annoying personality. He also happens to be the weakest among his brothers. At first, Cutman is unaware of this, and lives his life in a cheery way, but an ugly truth doesn't hide forever, and sometimes they are discovered too quickly. Not every one can handle the truth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, these wonderful characters were created by Capcom. Also, I do not have very much experience with fan fictions, there might be some flaws in this story that will make the story itself horrible. I tried my best not to be too cliche, or non-canon. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Cutman had just returned from cutting down trees for lumber. He had been doing so for the last four days, ever since he was created, and he enjoyed the job very much. Since he'd only been around for four days, he didn't know much about his brothers, and they didn't know much about him. They had all been busy doing what they were programmed to do, and haven't bothered getting to know each other. Cutman didn't really know too much about himself either, he hadn't really explored any possible interests, but that didn't matter much to him at the moment. He found the idea of studying his brothers personalities more intriguing than anything else at the moment. He wasn't even nervous at the idea, whether his optimism was a good thing or not didn't seem to matter to him. He was literally carefree, maybe too carefree.

The first of his brothers he came across was Elecman. _He seems friendly._ Cutman thought to himself as excitement quivered inside of him. He didn't even take the time to prepare himself, he walked up to his brother and began, "You're looking rather sharp today!"

Cutman couldn't help but giggle a little at his pun, however, Elecman didn't seem impressed, in fact, Cutman could visibly see the disappointment on his brother's face. He stopped laughing immediately when Elecman retorted, "You seriously thought that was funny? You have a terrible sense of humor."

 _Not the worst thing he could've said, I suppose._ Cutman was still looking on the bright side of things as he asked his brother, "So, is there anything in particular that you're into?"

Unfortunately, his brother didn't seem to be thrilled about talking to him. Well, he didn't seem to be too thrilled about anything until he started laughing, and asked with a smirk, "Why would I want to hang out with someone like you?"

Confusion sparked in the orange robot, "Well, you are my brother, and I just thought we could get to know each other."

Apparently, that was the wrong answer, for Elecman became even more rash, "I think we both have a pretty good understanding of each other already, or at least I do. You look like nothing but a joke with those giant scissors, and I look like a normal robot. You have a crappy personality, and I have a decent one. Face it, we're just not meant for each other."

No, this was definitely not how Cutman wanted his first conversation with any of his brothers to turn out. He had lost his patience quicker than he ideally wanted to as he snapped, "Would you cut it out! You're not charming! And my looks will always be sharper than yours!"

"Oh god, there you go with the crappy puns again." Elecman sighed and shook his head at his brother, "I knew that you weren't going to be that great, but this? You are far worse than I expected you to be."

Cutman was running out of comebacks, nothing seemed to faze Elecman, on the other hand, Cutman was beginning to crack emotionally, his brothers words were starting to really hurt him. He wasn't going to back down just yet, he said what he thought was right, "I hope you realize that you're not going to have any friends with that attitude."

"Everyone else seems to be okay with me," as Elecman walked off, he added, "I'm always going to have more friends than you."

Tears threatened to spill from Cutman's eyes, but he stopped them from coming, _Maybe he's just full of it, maybe the rest of my brothers will love me._ That thought seemed to have cheered him up right away, he searched for more of his brothers, but the rest of them didn't seem to be around. He sighed and decided to just hang out in the living room and watch tv, and waited for them to enter the room.

Since Cutman had become intrigued in whatever was on the tv, he wasn't aware of anyone entering the room. He jumped a little when he heard laughter, and turned his head to see Bombman and Fireman expressing a gut stabbing laugh. Cutman was confused at this gesture, "What's so funny?"

When the laughing fit seemed to have settled down, Fireman explained, "It's your scissors, they look so ridiculous!"

Just like that, Bombman and Fireman were laughing at the same intensity as before, it was as if their guts would explode at any moment. Exasperation caused Cutman's body to quake, "Stop laughing!"

The laughter turned into giggles as Bombman pushed, "And what's the worst you can do?"

It was starting to feel like the argument with Elecman all over again, and Cutman hated it, he hated feeling so small against his brothers. Then he thought up a come back, and decided to use it at his own risk, once again, "I could cut off you bombs before they explode! I can out blade you any day!"

The scissors on Cutman's head dropped a little when his brothers laughed even harder at him. While laughing, Bombman managed gasp out, "Elecman was right! He does come up with a lot of horrible puns! He's more pathetic than he looks!"

Cutman turned his head away from his brothers, shame gripped his heart. He was beginning to feel like an ignominy to his brothers. At that moment, he just wanted to be invisible, or just not exist at all. With a sigh, Cutman walked out of the room gloomily. His brothers either didn't care, or didn't seem to notice the depressed state they had put Cutman in, they just kept on laughing at him. Once again, tears were threatening to come from Cutman, but no matter how hard he tried to keep them from escaping, they started pouring down his face. _I can't let anyone see me like this!_ He looked around for a nearby place to hide, and eventually decided to sit behind a plant that was in the hallway.

He didn't realize how visible he actually was, but he soon didn't even care as he became indulged with self-pity. His once silent crying became sobs, though the sobs weren't too noisy, they were still quite easy to hear. He felt so pathetic, so useless, _Why do all of my brothers hate me?_

"Are you okay?" Fear prickled at him for a moment, he didn't expect anyone to catch him such a vulnerable state, nor did he want anyone to. But his fear didn't show at all, since he was still very dejected. He turned his head to see a small robot, "Iceman?"

Iceman looked very concerned as he replied, "I'm glad that you remember my name, but I just want to know what's wrong."

Cutman didn't want to feel like an attention seeking burden, so he simply said, "I'm fine, Iceman. What makes you think there's anything wrong with me?"

The smaller robot seemed to have a lot of patience, even more sympathy shown in his voice, "You were sobbing, and you're still crying right now. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you care so much?" Cutman practically wailed, "I'm just a disgrace, why don't you go hang out with the other robots? They'll always be better than me."

Cutman curled up to hide his face as more tears came. Iceman couldn't stand to see another robot in such a miserable state, so he sat down next to Cutman and stroked one of his shoulders in a comforting way, "Not everyone hates you, and not everyone appreciates robots who act like Elecman. They pick on me for being small all the time, so I don't like them much. Of course they're probably harder on you, but please try to understand that what they say isn't true."

 _Is be right?_ Cutman looked at Iceman, there were still tears on his face, but his eyes weren't producing any new ones. He looked a little uncertain as he asked, "Does that mean you don't think I look ridicules?"

"Of course you don't." Iceman assured, "In fact, those giant scissors on your head look pretty intimidating to me."

For once, Cutman pride while being around one of his brothers, of course, it wasn't the wrong type of pride, just innocent pride. He smiled a little, but still asked, "Then how come everyone else thinks they look stupid?"

Iceman replied, "Because they are stupid, if they were getting cut in half by those things, then they would definitely not be insulting how you look with them."

Now Cutman felt a lot better about himself, he hugged Iceman, "Thank you."

"No problem." Was all that Iceman said in response as he hugged Cutman back. _Maybe things won't be so bad after all._


End file.
